omni_dimensional_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
POLYBIUS
"Humans seem to have a thing for getting more stupid each generation dont they?" -POLYBIUS 'Note: This page is unfinished. ' Polybius is an interdimensional being feared by many in Earths dimension. He is wanted on Earth by the US government and charged with the destruction of an entire dimension by the multidimensional police. However publically his location is unknown. History Eons before Earth's dimension was existed, there was Spaceland. An ancient universe inhabited by a race of non organic sentient three dimensional shapes. This was Poly's home dimension. Pol's dimension was slowly nearing heat death, and Pol's race(The Spacelanders) was doomed to go down with it. Until soon a race of beings claiming to be from a higher dimension appeared, calling themselves gods. They too wanted access to the abyss, to study its abnormal properties. The higher dimensional beings and the people of spaceland struck a deal. Spaceland would be evacuated and inhabit the new dimension while the beings would gain vast interdimensional knowledge. Unfortunately they soon discovered the Abyss was an entirely mental world, accessed only through dreams and the mind. Research was done and it was eventually learned that the Abyss could be accessed through sleep paralysis and "Astral Projection". The people of Spaceland were desperate, and they were already a harsh imperial society by default. So the spacelanders started a top secret project to turn unwanted members of their kind into master astral projectors. The low class were kidnapped out of their homes at night, not excluding children. One of these children was Paul "Smiler" Vyrus, aka POLYBIUS. Polybius was a mere greenish-blue tetrahedron child born in a family of cubes and rhombuses. His family considered him a nuisance and often couldnt even remember what his name was. They couldnt care less when Polybius was kidnapped. Polybius was kept isolated in a highly guarded spaceland facility, being tested on and often drugged as a part of sleep experiments not unlike MK ULTRA. Years later after years of torturous experiments, Polybius had grown psychotic and lost his grip on reality. He plotted to take down the higher ups and conquer spaceland,with the help of two other inmates in the facility named Matrix(a mere green flat cube) and D0M(a hyper and often violent diamond). Of course his plans were often insane and never came to fruition. Until one day the spacelander experiments had finally paid off, and Polybius gained access to the Abyss, along with a handful of other inmates. Spaceland's higher ups rejoiced, but this would be the last time they felt joy. Despite Pol's arrogance he decided to use a plan made by someone other then himself for once. This was the perfect chance to get revenge while the rich aristocrats celebrated. Matrix made a complicated plan. Polybius absorbed the souls of several other inmates of the facility using his new found Abyss powers. Soul by soul Polybius gained more and more power until he was able to affect his own dimension through the power of the Abyss. Polybius lended power to Matrix and D0M as thanks for helping him with his plan. All three of them absorbed as many souls as they could, until they were practically immortal. Polybius entered spaceland with an insane glee and rampaged throughout a high class aristocrat society, eating as many souls as he could. Spaceland fought as hard as they could, but they were no match. Polybius had absorbed millions of souls by now, gaining a new pitch black form and a rainbow colored eye. The higher dimensional beings came to spaceland, outraged at Pol's destruction. They put up a good fight against Polybius but he managed to take them out. The higher dimensional beings fled spaceland in terror, and Polybius had what was left of spaceland under his control. Polybius declared himself "PAUL, DESTROYER OF WORLDS"(much to Matrix's annoyance). Polybius warped spaceland using his new powers, turning it into his idea of the ultimate fantasy world. He also kept the people he hated alive and tortured them, including his family. Thousands of years passed and Spaceland was left a graveyard, Polybius became incredibly bored. Unfortunately Spaceland had become unstable and its coming heat death only made things worse. Polybius also discovered that his powers had weakened, due to the energy of millions of spacelander souls burning out over the many years. Polybius was forced to ascend into the Abyss entirely, bringing Matrix and D0M with him. Spaceland eventually collasped on itself, and the Abyss was isolated again. However Polybius discovered he was not alone in the Abyss. While floating around bored in the abyss for eons, he discovered creatures that feed on negative emotions called Phantoms. Polybius attempted to recruit the creatures, but found that the regret and negative emotions Polybius and his friends were hiding underneath their tough exterior fueled them. The phantoms grew larger and more hideous, they soon multiplied. Even Polybius was no match for them with his now limited powers. Polybius warped himself and his two friends to the other side of the abyss, away from the phantoms. They hid for the next 100 years. After this the Abyss began to overlap with another dimension once again, Earth's dimension. The dimension's first sentient life began to appear. The phantoms had grown extremely powerful, and drooled at the thought of more beings to siphon negative emotions from. The most powerful phantoms were only able to enter Earths dimension however, their current location is unknown. The weaker ones were left in the abyss, hungry and angry. Eons later Polybius and his friends came out of hiding, and by using the power of the abyss, searched earth's dimension for some way to get enough energy to leave the abyss again. Polybius searched and searched for years until finally he was attracted to a strange interdimensional anomaly on Earth, during the jurassic era. However it was too late when Polybius arrived, because his power was now far too weak to do anything with it. They attempted to try and telepathically communicate with the local life but found they were far too stupid. Polybius waited for eons, watching as species went extinct and life evolved. Until finally Polybius was detected by humans using secret reverse engineered technology in the 1950s. The US government managed to capture Polybius and his friends, due to the bizarre trio being no more powerful then a weak poltergeist. Polybius was forced to use his mental powers to aid in secret illegal sleep experiments to help create "Astral Spies". Polybius was kept inside of an energy containment device, along with his two henchmen. Years later during 1973 the Sleep project was shutdown, and Polybius and his henchmen were relocated to another facility to aid in another smaller project. The project consisted of using an energy container disguised as an arcade machine called POLYBIUS. Pol discovered he was slowly dying because of his lack of soul energy, much to his horror. Thus is why Polybius had little power now and could be easily contained. Polybius decided to feed on the sanity of the players of the game POLYBIUS when the government was not monitoring him. Players were driven mad and often had nightmares. Polybius lived off their mental energy for now. Polybius became bored and even depressed, until one day one of the employees of the arcade discovered him. He had promised to free him but many weeks later government agents started coming to the arcade, Polybius's alleged savior was spooked and never came back. Filled with rage Polybius traumatized players to the point of madness, using up a large amount of power. Much later the arcade machine project was shutdown and the arcade machine was moved to a facility in nevada, owned by an organization called O.D.D(Omni-Dimensional-Database). The organization was tasked with dealing with dangerous paranormal stuff, however polybius was considered a low threat and was barely guarded. Polybius eventually became friends with other creatures in the facility, and they formed a gang. Later during 1984 one morning Polybius staged a breakout by managing to blow up a section of the facility, using the sanity of a foolish guard he tricked to fuel him. Several monsters and other entities escaped, including his gang. His gang stole a secret alien craft in the facility and used it to escape, bringing the arcade machine with them. Unfortunately the arcade machine had been damaged so Polybius was forced to warp to the last known POLYBIUS arcade machine hidden somewhere in between Nevada and Oregon. His gang was forced to leave Earth to be avoid being found, with Polybius, D0M and Matrix left behind. 44 years later, Polybius sits in the arcade machine, feeding on the souls of fools who dare tread the abandoned arcade. He waits for his gang to return to earth, if at all. Enemies *The Cosmic Frog, Lord Kekek *Captain Eclipse *The Multidimensional Police *The Entire Moonstone Race Personality WIP Abilities WIP Forms Weaknesses Trivia *His personality is similar to that of Deadpool and the Joker. *He was partially inspired by Bill Cipher , Nyarlathotep , and Bendy the Ink Demon. He is mainly based off of the POLYBIUS urban legend arcade machine. *Despite his sadistic personality he does not like harming children(unless he deems it necessary). Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Eldritch Abominations Category:Extremely Dangerous Category:Ammortal Category:Males Category:Escaped Specimens Category:Criminals Category:Spacelanders